rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Operatives
For the episode with the same name, see Ace Operatives (episode). The Ace Operatives, or Ace-Ops, are the most elite group of Huntsmen and Huntresses from Atlas Academy. Their leader was Clover Ebi. As of the episode “Gravity”, they have become antagonists in RWBY. History The Ace-Ops first appeared in "The Greatest Kingdom", when they were called in to Mantle due to reports of a stolen Manta airship entering its airspace and due to the unauthorized use of weapons by civilians. The culprits were Team RWBY, Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren, Qrow Branwen and Oscar Pine, who defended the city from a pack of Sabyrs. Ace-Ops then caught them by surprise and seized their weapons before leaving them in the custody of the authorities. Following Ruby's Group's arrival to Atlas Academy, the Ace-Ops personally apologize to the team for apprehending them. They do not appear again until "Ace Operatives", where they accompany teams RWBY and JNR, along with Qrow, to the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2 out in the tundras of Solitas, where they encounter a horde of Centinel Grimm and a Geist. Later, the Ace-Ops helped with launching the Amity Communications Tower, until the project was halted by Tyrian Callows an attack staged in Robyn Hill's election party, forcing the Happy Huntresses to turn to vigilantism, stealing Atlesian resources. They were present for Jacques Schnee's banquet, as witnesses to defend Ironwood's seats in council, and were later active in the defense against a Grimm invasion in Mantle after Arthur Watts turned off the heating grids throughout the city, causing panic. In “Out in the Open”, the Ace-Ops fight off the Grimm invasion of Mantle alongside Ruby’s Group. While Clover aids Qrow Branwen and Robyn Hill to detain Tyrian Callows, the four other members of the team are called back to Atlas Academy along with Team RWBY by General Ironwood, following his discovery of the black chess piece left on his desk by Cinder Fall. Eventually they are contacted by Salem, and after she disappears, Ironwood announces his new plan to use the Relic of Creation to lift the city of Atlas into the air, thus abandoning Mantle to the Grimm. Ruby attempts to warn the others of this via her Scroll, but is stopped by Ironwood, who then orders the Ace-Ops to arrest Team RWBY as he leaves. In the episode “With Friends Like These”, Vine, Elm, Harriet and Marrow are defeated by Team RWBY, meanwhile the Manta occupied by Clover, Qrow, Robyn and the apprehended Tyrian is crashed by the latter, and following a confrontation in which Qrow and Tyrian team up against Clover, the leader of the Ace Operatives is killed when Tyrian impales him through the back with Qrow‘s Harbinger and escapes. Description Comprised of the most elite group of Huntsmen in Atlas, the Ace-Ops serve as a major special operative group, answering to James Ironwood and the Atlesian Military. Members Current Deceased Trivia *The Ace-Ops are based on Aesop's Fables. "Ace-Ops" is a homophone of "Aesop's" and every member of the team is based on one of the fables: **Clover is based on A Fisherman’s Good Luck. **Elm and Vine are based on The Elm and The Vine. **Harriet is based on the Hare from The Tortoise and the Hare. **Marrow is based on The Dog and Its Reflection.Larissa Angus' Twitter References Category:Organizations Category:Atlas Category:Ironwood's Group Category:Antagonists